1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, system, and computer-readable recoding medium for sharing a result related to contents.
2. Discussion of the Background
Internet users may form online communities for interacting with other users. Geographic communities such as villages or cities, demographical communities such as female groups, male groups, or races, and/or subjective communities such as groups of users having the same hobbies or fan clubs now have corresponding online communities that can be represented in Internet communities such as net cafés, blogs, and social networking sites.
An operator can apply to an Internet service provider to open an Internet community. Users interested in joining a community opened in this manner can apply for joining the community as a member. Accordingly, the operator and other users/members can form a community.
Internet communities typically provide mailing lists, message boards, real-time chatting, and/or contents to vitalize and advertise their communities and persuade a plurality of users/members to participate or join the communities to expanding the membership and the network of their respective communities.
Contents such as games or moving images are typically the most efficient method to share information in a community. A ranking of a user/member in a community can be calculated based on points scored by playing a game or a number of users recommending a comment related to a moving image. Accordingly, members of the same community can engage in effective competition.
However, Internet communities, as the one described above, may have a high communication barrier with the other communities. For example, a user/member of one community may not be able to share a result related to contents with users/members of other communities. Accordingly, the range of user/member activities in an Internet community is limited, and therefore advertising contents may have low efficiency in an Internet community.